Senseless
Senseless is a fanon character of HTF. Character Bio Senseless is a yellow rabbit who appears to have gone through a lot of trouble, noted by a burnt hair, burn marks, and bandages. As his name clarifies, he has almost no senses at all. He is deaf as his ears were burnt off, he can't smell due to his missing nose, he can't feel anything because of his bandaged arms and feet, and his bandaged tongue prevents him from tasting. He only has sight from his remaining eye, but is nearly blind as shown by his grey pupil. Since he almost never has sense of anything, this can make him extremely hazardous. Senseless seems to be quite foolish most of the time, either due to brain damage or was simply born dumb. He is also mute. His stupidity and other lack of sense can sometimes lead characters into terrible predicaments. Whether he even knows if other characters are around him is unknown. Despite being very accident-prone, his apparently painful past, and sometimes called a "walking bad luck charm", Senseless is actually one of the luckiest characters on the show. He almost never dies. At times where he gets hurt, he rarely feels the pain and instead laughs at it. He can do strange random things at any time. Episodes Starring Roles *That's Nonsense *Senseless Bullets *Toss it Over *Senseless Makes Sense *Beaten Senseless *A Chilli Challenge *Zero Sensibility *Insensitive Lover *Side-Kicked Featuring Roles *Flashing Back *Accidentally Safe *The Part Where He Pranks You Appearances *Spray it Like You Mean it *Could be Curtains *Cheat Codes Deaths #Senseless Makes Sense - Drowns in a lake. #Zero Sensibility - Gets vaporized by Zero's laser gun. #The Part Where He Pranks You - Died when the chamber collapsed. (debatable) Kill count *Biohazard - 1 ("Toss it Over") *Brushy - 1 ("Toss it Over") *Josh - 1 ("Toss it Over") *Hippy - 1 ("Toss it Over") *Mussell - 1 ("A Chilli Challenge") *Trippy - 1 ("A Chilli Challenge") *The Mole - 1 ("A Chilli Challenge" debatable) *Generic Tree Friends - 1 ("A Chilli Challenge") *Lustly - 1 ("Insensitive Lover") Trivia *In his original design, Senseless had bright yellow fur with burn marks. Currently, his fur is paler with crash test symbols for cheeks. *His burnt hair and ears were inspired by a rabbit character called Ransom. *He is the second character with a grey pupil, the first being Leif, and the third is Jackie and Jackson. *His bandaged white tongue is seen when he opens his mouth. *Senseless can be described as a combination of Lumpy, Mime, The Mole, and Eary. This is because, respectively, these characters are stupid, mute, blind, and deaf. Senseless is all these things. *He is the first character with a lack of smell and taste. *Sometimes, Senseless eats things like dirt because of his lack of taste and bad sight. *It is not uncommon for other characters, and especially fans, to feel sorry for him. *He is completely mute except for some occasional squeaks. Gallery senseless.png|Original Senseless pre senseless.png|Senseless before his accident(s) Nonsense.png|Senseless is unaware of Pierce's oncoming punch... Senseless bullets.png|...or bullets from 20's Robo Star Chili contest.png|Senseless in a chilli-eating contest bumpercars.png Insensitive lover.png|Senseless about to be kissed by Lustly, but he doesn't know. Sidekicked.png|Senseless with Morton and Mix Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Rabbits Category:Yellow Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Lord O' Darkness's Characters Category:Characters who Rarely Die Category:Mute characters Category:Stupid characters Category:The Mole-Sues Category:Season 35 Introductions Category:Characters Category:Characters with abnormal eye colors Category:Shadow887's chararcters Category:Redesigned characters Category:Deaf Characters Category:Characters with permanent injuries Category:Blind Characters Category:More kills than deaths Category:Ecto's Characters